


Recurring

by Lenore



Category: Smallville
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Dreams, Episode Related, Incest, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Prodigal. Lex has nightmares each of the three nights he spends with the Kents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recurring

He dreams vividly, each of the three nights he stays with the Kents. It always begins and ends the same way. Only how it proceeds varies. And, oddly enough, what he is wearing.

* * *

It starts, as so many things have, in the study. He is alone, as he often is, sitting behind the desk. It is quiet, even peaceful, although there is a sense of waiting. When they arrive, they come through the doorway together, a strange unity between them.

* * *

They slink across the room with jackal smiles and stand on either side of the desk, bookends of malice.

He is in control. Or so he thinks. Eyes them with indifference. Saunters to the bar and pours himself a cognac, without offering any. Petty, but he enjoys it.

In control. For a moment. And then. Not.

Suddenly he is listing dizzily to one side. His fingers slip, and the glass tumbles to the floor, not shattering. It is a dream, so there are no inconvenient shards of glass flying through the air. Just rough hands on him, loosening his clothes. His gray shirt flutters to the floor like a surrender flag. And then he is being forced down.

Fingers dig into his hips. Pull him apart. His father's grip—he would know it anywhere—as he is dispossessed from the inside out. Lucas is against his face, blazing a slick trail of along his cheek, laying siege to his mouth.

They tell him, "You aren't one of us. You never were."

And laugh as they fuck him.

* * *

There is no menace, no cognac, only honey. They sit on the sofa, the three of them, their legs brushing whenever they shift, watching, breathing one another in, as if it is a necessity. They don't talk, but then, they don't have to. Their connection, this shared blood, is beyond all words.

And yet, he is still surprised when Lucas kisses him. Even more so when his father does. But soon, he cannot imagine ever going without this, as he turns from one to the other, greedily, naturally, for more. And more.

When his father enters him, he flowers open, accepting and eager. Lionel starts to move, and for the first time, Lex believes in completeness.

Lucas watches, eyes darkened, heavy-lidded, and slips to his knees. He smiles and buries his head in Lex's lap. And Lex has to cry out. Filling and being filled. And nothing could possibly be better, until Lucas slides up his body and sinks onto him. He is wearing Lex's discarded shirt, lavender silk, and it brushes Lex's arms, his chest, his belly, as Lucas rises and falls above him.

"Ours. Ours," his father and brother whisper against his skin.

* * *

They do not look at him. Or blink when he speaks. Or seem to realize he is there at all.

They lace their fingers together and drift over to the fireplace, complete within themselves. They undress without hurry. Share soft little touches, proprietary kisses. Sink to the carpet and bend to one another, as if there is nothing else.

He looks on, suffocating and aroused. The suit he wears seems to shrink with every cry, every caress. It is fusing to his bones, this suit, stark and white, the color of grief. Of death.

But they say nothing. They cannot see outside themselves. They have no thought of danger.

* * *

He is jolted awake after each one, sick to his stomach, the inevitable wet spot on the borrowed sleeping bag.

And every time, he flops onto his side, turning his back, like a shield, to Clark who sleeps peacefully on the bed above him. These are only metaphors, he realizes, even obvious ones. And yet, he feels the need to protect. To deny. What he needs and can never have. What he should not want at all.

It is no wonder, really, that he never dreams of red.


End file.
